Melancholy
by I am miserlocked
Summary: A girl with the spirit of a warrior and a boy with the mindset of a king. An unwanted marriage to unite two nations. So goes the story of Eponine Thenardier, princess of France and Enjolras Wilheim, prince of Prussia. (Initial Meponine but eventual Enjonine)
1. Introduction

Hey guys!

So I recently wanted to begin writing again as I have not done so for quite a while. Normally though, I start a fic and never end up finishing it but I would like to change that :)

I will do my best to upload as frequently as possible but as I am doing my GCSEs soon and i'm doing higher mathematics as well as triple science, I may not get the chance to upload as often. On top of that, I do ABRSM which is also brutal. Okay, so I wont bore you with my life anymore and just get to the point that I may not upload as frequently as I want.

Anyway, I'll let you guys read now. Enjoy the story and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism in the comments because it is really helpful.

Okay, enjoy!


	2. Prologue

**Winter. France.**

Snow adorned the ground like a soft, woolen blanket. The days were getting shorter and the sun was becoming less and less visible every day. They had not experienced a winter like this in centuries.

What truly made the winter harsher than usual was not the frosty weather but instead the tension between France and Germany. For about 7 months now, the two countries had been in the middle of a cold war. Both sides posed as a threat to the other; while France boasted a large army, Germany bluffed the biggest advancement in warfare ever seen. Neither side dared launch the first bullet as it would send the world tumbling down.

King Louis Thenardier IV grew older everyday and the people mumbled about his death. _It will come soon_ , some whispered, _and then France will be left with a babe for an heir_. What they said was partially true, Gavroche Augustus Thenardier, Prince of France, was only age 4, making him too young to rule. Thenardier's oldest child was Eponine Thérèse Marie Thenardier, Princess of France. She was wise, balanced and a good fighter (which to many was rather surprising for a girl of her upbringing).

Alas, the citizens of France were not ready for a queen, they were still bitter over the previous Queen, Henriette Marie of Brunswick-Lüneburg; Eponine's mother.

The death of Queen Henriette was tragic for all, the king stayed in his chamber for days and the entire country plunged into mourning. The sense of macabre peace was broken when a French man living in Germany drunkenly announced that he was happy the queen was dead. Many heckled him; _treason_ , they screamed, _bloody treason_. As the days went on, more fights broke out with many French-born citizens being the epicenter of the problem. The French argued that the Queen was the worst mistake the king had ever made while the Germans fought back with punches and fistfights that lead to rebellion and eventually, war.

The king was weary, he had no idea of his next move. His advisers all suggested war. _Just think,my liege!_ they all spoke, _we shall show the Germans that you are still a glorious king and France is still strong_. Every step he took was a cautious one but he could feel it as much as anyone, the end was nigh. People were starving and the people were beginning to question the king's motives; a situation Thenardier could not afford.

Hence, exactly a month later King Louis Thenardier IV and King Frederick Willheim V met at Château de Versailles to discuss the martimony of their eldest children. Thenardier promised to give away his daughter, Eponine to Wilheim's oldest son, Enjolras Wilheim, prince of Prussia.


	3. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Chapter 1 is up, sorry for the long wait but school's over now and hopefully i'll have more time to write :)

 _ ***As a bit of an extra note** , this story takes place during 1787, two years before the start of the french revolution (1789–1799) and a year before the royal family had to move out of the Palace of Versailles due to the Women's March on Versailles. The royal family ended up moving to Tuileries Palace after the march, so I just thought I would clear that up. **Descriptions of the palace are based off of present day photos (as I have yet to acquire a time machine).** The royal family at the time consisted of Louis XVI along with Marie Antoinette and the rest of their family, but  due to the plot line and nature of the story, Eponine's family will replace Louis XVI's. Likewise with Enjolras, his family will replace Francis I and his wife and queen at the time, Maria Theresa of Austria. **(It's actually kinda weird and coincidental but cool because the German king at the time, Francis I was actually Louis XVI's father-in-law! But we can ignore that for the purpose of this story XD)**_

 _ **Note:** In this story Cosette and Musichetta are Eponine's handmaidens while Azelma is her cousin. _

* * *

**Versailles, 1787**

It took Eponine years to gain the respect of her father and months to become acknowledged as a worthy future leader of her country. It took her weeks to try and find a suitable husband to secure her place as queen and days to turn down the fat ones just looking for a toss under the sheets. It took hours to finally agree to her father's requests but only minutes to change her mind.

Her father called upon her during a stormy afternoon and so Eponine reluctantly left behind a cosy chaise and a pulse-rushing book. The decorated and lavish halls of Château de Versailles were bleak to her despite the bright colour, the pale clouds and drizzling grey dampening them. She took familiar turns and hallways until she reached the dining room located in her father's quarters. The dining room was exquisite, the white walls accented with gold embellishments and adorned with curtains of a deep blue. Her father sat on one of the many plush chairs that matched the curtains and stood upon her arrival.  
"Eponine, my child. Please sit." Her father look wary, bags under his eyes that ghosted out his face and added on 30 years to his current age.

"Whatever is the matter, Papa?" Eponine asked, concern lacing her voice. Her father looked pretty much the same as he did any day recently, his thinning hair sticking up and eyes bloodshot, yet she could never get used to the image that sat before her.

"You realise that you are growing older" her father began but Eponine already knew where this was going. "Soon I will pass and then the throne will be left in your hands." He laced her hands with his own, bringing her back to sweeter memories of a happy time when her mother's laugh still rang through the vast halls.

"Papa, I understand what you are trying to say-"

"No, ma chère, you do not." He interrupted, voice remaining eerily calm. "A new candidate has approached me with the request of marriage". Her father trailed off, the tension was so thick that Eponine felt the cold hands of fear press their hands down on her neck as her world came tumbling down.

"Who?"

"Prince Enjolras Wilheim"

 **~.~.~.~.~**

"Calm down?! I can't bloody well calm down, Azelma!" Eponine practically slammed her teacup down as the ladies in her company winced. She was having tea with her cousin Azelma who had traveled from England where she had recently been betrothed to a wealthy lord ( _"I despise him Ep! But he keeps me alive"_ ) and her two handmaidens, Cosette and Musichetta. The two girls were only 8 when they went into service but Eponine befriended them quickly, much to the distaste of her father ("They are your servants, Eponine. Not your friends!").

"From what I've heard, the prince is a handsome man" Cosette piped up.

"The cook says that his knights call him _the marble man_ " Musichetta pitched in, fanning herself. "Honestly Eponine, I don't know what you're complaining about".

"I remember when I was visiting a friend in Berlin when the prince came to call." Azelma picked up her tea cup, gingerly taking a sip, "He walked into the room and I swear Eponine" Azelma shook her head in mock disbelief "It was as it the mighty Zeus himself walked into the room, the way some ladies began acting."

"Oh pray do tell, Madame!" Cosette leaned forward, her attention instantly captured.

"He was marvelous, my dear Cosette" Azelma leaned back in her chair slightly. "He had hair as golden as the sun and piercing blue eyes that could make any lady swoon." Cosette giggled and colour rose to her cheeks. Eponine simply laughed halfheartedly, such frivolous chatter meant nil to her.

"Did he talk to you?" It had seemed that Musichetta was now also interested.

"He did actually." Azelma sat up in her chair, running her hands along the light creases in her skirt. "He kissed my hand and when he said 'bonjour' my heart leapt out of my chest" She laughed.

"And then what happened?!" Cosette was on the edge of her seat, eyes wide and intrigued.

"And then...he left." Azelma shrugged, Cosette flopped to the back of her chair with a huff. "Honestly, he is so like you Eponine, you do not even need to worry about getting along with him, for you are practically the same!"

Eponine rolled her eyes, standing up and stretching slightly. She stood beside the window, watching the people of the village of Versailles scatter around the streets like ants, free to wander, free to roam. With a sigh she pulled away and turned to face the rest of the party who were watching her with caution. She gave them a wary smile and sat down again, picking up her tea cup and gently blowing away steam.

"You realise that you must, Ep" Azelma's voice had grown sombre, her expression straight-faced. "As an heir to the throne you have duties to fulfill".

"I know that, Azelma!" Eponine sighed in exasperation, "I just imagined that when I married it would be out of love".

"Well well well, Eponine. I never pinned you as the romantic type!" Musichetta laughed, lightening the mood.

The rest of the event was spent in an awkward yet companionable silence. When Azelma had to leave to attend a banquet further up north with relatives of her husband, Cosette and Musichetta left to attend to further business in the castle and Eponine was alone once more.

 **~.~.~.~.~**

A knock on her door pulled Eponine out of her thoughts. She stood and checked the grandfather clock that stood tall in the corner of the room. Midnight. Her heart leapt as she walked towards the door, hands shaking in anticipation.

The figure had it's back turned to the door when Eponine opened it but she would recognise those broad shoulders, cloaked under the thin fabric of a working shirt, anywhere. Marius turned towards her and smiled before bowing in the appropriate manner, a joke between the two lovers.

"Mademoiselle" he barely registered Eponine's actions before she dragged him into her room, making sure that no one was watching and then closing the door behind her. She turned back towards him and he leaned down to kiss her, pressing her against the door. Eponine melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They drew apart breathless, a slight pink tinge to Marius' cheeks and a goofy smile on his face.

"I missed you" he whispered, resting his forehead against Eponine's as she sighed in content.

"I missed you too" her heart did turns in her chest as she gazed into the warm evergreen eyes of her beloved. Silently, she pulled him towards the bed where they both lay, kissing and caressing one another in the moonlight. They spent every meeting like this, for they never knew if it would be their last.

Marius was the king's stable boy, a position that he had since the age of 15. Eponine could still recall her first meeting with Marius. It was a beautiful day at first and she had convinced her father to let her go riding alone. As a 14 year old, Eponine relished the freedom, happy that she was away from her father's confining grasp on her life. She had made it into the woods when the rain started, she tried to find shelter till it passed but to no avail. To make matters worse, her horse had caught the attention of a small rodent and had raced away, leaving her behind with her skirts dragged down by the mud and face damp with tears. Marius had found her almost an hour later and Eponine could still remember the shame she felt in front of him. Any woman would feel the same if a strapping young lad with luscious brown hair and eyes as green as grass rode out to find said woman red eyed, covered in mud and dressed in a ripped skirt in the middle of the forest. He didn't say anything to her, he simply smiled and with gentle touch lifted her onto the horse. She embarrassed herself further by failing to get on the horse in a ladylike position and instead sitting with one leg either side, made easier by the tear down the front of her skirt. The actual ride was spent in silence with Marius' firm chest occasionally bumping her back, causing her cheeks to colour. When they reached the main grounds, her servants crowded around her, wrapping her in blankets and leading her back into the warmth of the palace. As they led her away she turned back, catching Marius' eye and giving him a brief smile of thanks. That had been their first encounter but certainly not their last. They met in secret at midnight once a week with her friend in the kitchen, Jehan, delivering a small note in advance.

Now they lay under the thick sheets, Eponine resting her head on Marius' chest and her love's slender fingers gently carding through her thick waves.

"Promise me that what ever happens you will never let me go" Eponine's voice was scarcely louder than a whisper as she stared up at the canopy that adorned the ceiling, extending a veil around her bed. Silence.

She turned her head to look at Marius who was also looking up at the canopy, eyes lost in reverie and hand still running through her hair. It was only when Eponine grasped his wrist, that his mind snapped back to reality and he sat up slightly.

"Marius...what's the matter?" Eponine's voice was laced with concern as Marius sat up against the headboard and ran a hand down his face, chuckling bitterly.

"When were you going to tell me that you are due to marry?" Eponine flinched at the slight raise in his voice. "And a German at that?!"

"Well I didn't exactly have a say in the matter!" Eponine's own voice began to rise as she also sat up, her back turned towards Marius and her hands attempting to tame her now scruffy mane. "I only found out this morning, how in god's name did you find out?"

She could hear Marius sigh in an attempt to calm himself down. "Madame Jordain overheard you and your father while she was cleaning. She told the cook and well, from there it spread like wildfire."

Eponine scoffed, she stood up and turned to face Marius who was seated at the opposite side of the bed. "So what do you want, a formal apology? A heartfelt cry of sorrow? Tell me Marius because I never know with you!" She was careful not to raise he voice to high, as to stir more whispers.

"I don't want any of those, Eponine" Marius fixed her a hard look. "I just want an explanation; why?"

Eponine groaned and sat down again, burying her hands in her hair. "If I knew, do you think I would be in the same state as I am now?"

She could hear the quiet shuffling of feet as Marius came to kneel beside her, gingerly lifting her chin and looking into her eyes. Marius' eyes were beautiful. Whenever she looked at them, she felt as though she were flying, the weight of her mundane life suddenly lifted off of her shoulder; yet this time, she didn't feel anything, she felt numbness and honestly, that terrified her.

They were interrupted by a hasty knock on the door, Marius' face blanched as Eponine ushered him into a corner next to the grandfather clock.

"One moment" She called to the person behind the door before quickly sliding on her robe and fixing her hair slightly. She opened the door to find a disheveled and bag-eyed Cosette standing on the other side. She gave a small sigh of relief but kept the door close, not even her closest friends knew about her and Marius. "Yes Cosette?"

"Your Highness" Eponine stiffened, Cosette only called her that in matters of urgency. "Your father requested that I help you pack your belongings"

"Dear Cosette! Why?" Eponine grew exasperated, her palms tingling and her breath quickening.

"Word has come from Berlin and you and your family are requested there as soon as possible for..." Cosette trailed off, meeting Eponine's eyes once more "For your engagement ball".

Those for words sent her world crashing down, she grew visibly pale and retreated to the room to sit down. She could see Marius from where she was sitting and noticed the surprised and sombre look on his face, masked with a veil of shadows from the clock. Cosette came in and stood in front of her, blocking her view of Marius. She lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Ep" She soothed, "It's going to be fine". Cosette walked towards the armoire and from the corner of her eye, Eponine saw her lover leave from the balcony like a shadow in the night.

* * *

Ooooookay :) That's chapter one! Chapter 2 is in the works but might take a while given the fact that our teachers decided us to give us summer homework -_- . Anyway, leave a review if you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
